To Keep A Promise
by Foenixfyre
Summary: Targeted for assassination by an unknown enemy, Relena is aided by the gundam pilots and, in what appears to be a stroke of good fortune, Heero Yuy. Heero's new mission eventually leads Relena to discover what role he will take in her life: her loving co
1. Default Chapter

Well, this is a trip down Memory Lane… To Keep a Promise was the first fic I ever wrote.  It takes place after the Gundam Wing series and assumes Endless Waltz never happened (because I hadn't seen it yet.)  Enjoy, and remember to R&R!

     Prime Minister Relena Darlian Peacecraft sighed, pressing her fingers gently against the bridge of her nose. Only three of her seven meetings finished with, and already a horrible migraine was brewing. She rolled her shoulders in an attempt to ease some of the tension that coursed through her body. _Wonderful. Peace talks are going smoothly, disarmament of both the earth and colonies' forces is well under way. Everything is holding together -except me. I haven't had any free time in weeks._ Not that she hadn't tried, but. . .   
  
The events of last week flew through her mind yet again. . . A single afternoon with no meetings, no delegations. Spending an hour reading at the Children's' Hospital. Those poor children. So many had lost family due to the recent wars -well, that was the sort of thing she was trying to prevent. Another two hours shopping: not for business suits, not for formal attire, simply for pretty, comfortable clothing -the kind she rarely got to wear anymore. Walking towards her car (she'd driven herself, instead of depending on poor old Pagan). Pulling the handle, only to be lifted and thrown backwards as the coupe went up in a ball of flames.   
  
_How I managed to survive that one, I'll never know. That carefree afternoon disappeared amongst security discussions, anti-terrorist planning, the list goes on. And the strain is starting to get to me._ She couldn't figure out why anyone would be targeting her; she was simply the figurehead of this new peace. _And I never asked to become the focus of two near-separate worlds, it just happened_. Lucrezia Noin, Sally Po, and Lady Une were all very supportive, as were Duo and Quatre. Duo.... A smile found its way to the corners of Relena's lips at the thought of the American pilot. He stopped by every now and then to say hello, and his pranks kept people in stitches for days. By all reports, he and Hilde had settled down quite happily; everyone expected an engagement announcement to follow soon. As for Quatre, she had come to know the beautiful, blond Arab quite well over the past years. He was working with the same people as she, towards the same goals on behalf of his nation. Still. . . Something's missing. _Oh, be honest with yourself. _Someone_ is missing. Specifically, one Heero Yuy. I haven't seen him since my birthday four years ago._ The teddy bear he'd given her resided permanently on her bed, and the note, taped back together, lay in her diary. _I miss him. At first, he was simply an enigma -a mystery that brought some excitement into my meaningless life. But he's become something more. . .  
_  
The elevator opened, interrupting her reverie. _Oh well, onto the next batch of prickly diplomats._  
But the first face that entered Relena's view was not one of the dignified older men or women that Relena so dreaded. "Quatre! Why didn't you tell me you were attending the terraformation summit meetings?!"  
  
Quatre's fair skin blushed becomingly. "My family owns some of the companies involved, and it gave me a good excuse to travel back to Earth." _Noin was right. She's looking peaked. She can't hide those shadows under her eyes even with makeup, and I know she's lost weight since I last saw her._ "I hope you will accept an invitation to dinner while I'm here."  
  
"Have you seen Duo? Or Trowa and Wufei?" She couldn't, wouldn't, say his name. Oh, Heero.  
"We're meeting up later this evening. I think Noin, Sally, and Une are coming. Duo's bringing Hilde. I, um, saw Trowa last night. . ." He trailed off and blushed yet again at the mention of his lover as Relena giggled. "But. . ." his clear blue eyes clouded, "we haven't been able to find Heero. Have you-"  
Whatever he planned to say was cut short as a huge blast threw them back against the wall, Quatre automatically shielding Relena with his own body. The building shook on its foundation, and people started screaming. "What happened?!"  
  
"Prime Minister! Master Winter! Oh, thank God you're all right!" A uniformed officer recognized the two as the dust settled. "Someone set a bomb off in the meeting hall! I. . .I think you were the only two delegates not in the room. It probably saved your lives!"  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, Relena, sat in her suite, listening wearily to the reports of Noin and Sally Po. Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa sat to one side, all attention trained on the two women. Poor Quatre sported bruised ribs and a cut on his arm from flying debris. Relena herself had a cut on her cheek that, luckily, had needed no stitching. "Why would anyone want to stop that particular group and meeting? At this point, terraformation really isn't essential to anything."  
  
Noin and Sally glanced at each other. "I don't think that was the objective of the attack, Miss Relena. I think this bomb was set with one particular person in mind."  
  
"What are you . . . me?" Relena stared in confusion at Sally and Noin, but it was Quatre who answered in his soft voice.  
  
"The bomb was the same type that was placed in your car -why didn't you notify us about that, anyway?" He shrugged past her flustered reply. "As for why, you are the heart and soul of this peace, deny it as much as you please. With you gone there's a good chance everything would fall apart, at least for a while. And," his face grew troubled, "we never did round up all of the White Fang troops. We've had rumors about terrorist activity with their MO for some time now."  
  
"Why now?" _If only Heero. . . Damn!_ Why did her thoughts always return to him?  
  
"Well, we've beefed up security, got undercover agents looking for the terrorists, and sent out those messages yesterday, trying to find Heero. Is there anything else?"  
  
"No." _Just let me sleep. I'm so tired._ "No, that's fine. Now, if you don't mind, there is some business I need to attend to." _Yeah, sleep._ She turned to the four pilots as Noin and Sally bowed and left. "I've had suites prepared for the four of you, if you wish to stay here for the duration of this mess. Goodnight." _I'll have to rearrange my schedule to move the meetings that I've missed over the past two days, and there's the security reports to go over, and condolences to make to the families of the deceased, and more meetings, and lists. . ._ But her bed looked so inviting. _I'll take care of it tomorrow morning.  
_  
* * *  
  
Outside, lights shone over the grounds. Cameras were everywhere, as well as guards with dogs. But the search lights couldn't reach every shadow, and not even dogs could catch every scent. If someone knew what he was looking for, and looked into one particular cranny, he just might make out a dark, silent figure. But it wasn't likely. He had been traveling since yesterday, using every method available to make all possible speed. _This is crazy. She doesn't need me; she has all of her staff, and the other guys. . ._ But she was looking for him. Had sent a private message tagged onto the official one yesterday, which had simply requested that he turn up. "Heero, I need you. I know you don't like to hear that, but it's the White Fang again. Maybe my brother. Please, Heero." The sound of her delicate, musical voice still sent shivers up and down his spine, but he ruthlessly ignored the sensation.  
  
With frightening ease, the shadowy figure managed to avoid the guards and climb up to the suite where he knew she stayed. After a quick glance around the room, he broke the lock -that sort of weak defense would have to be remedied, and soon. _She's far too blind when it comes to her own danger. Too busy worrying about others. Does she still think about me?_ Stifling that thought, he slipped through the French doors. A sleepy murmur drew him over to the small figure in the bed.   
  
She had changed in the years since he'd last seen her; there was a new maturity to the sculpted structure of her face. In sleep, that face lost its tension and worry, becoming soft and innocent. Almost of its own accord, one hand reached out to brush a tangled lock of fine brown hair back from her cheek. It encountered. . . tears? As if that were a signal, her pale brow furrowed, moved from side to side as if denying some terrible truth. As he drew back, she rolled over, revealing a deep cut high on her cheek. "Heero. . no . . .don't leave me." The words, slurred in her sleep, struck directly at his heart.  
  
"Relena."  
  
Relena found herself pulled out of the old nightmare by a voice. It was so familiar, but how? She sat up. There was someone else in the room, but it was a well-known, and strangely unthreatening someone. Her eyes instinctively sought out the dark figure in the corner. "Heero? How?"  
  
"You said you needed me." Damn. That's not what he'd intended to say.  
  
"Oh, Heero!" She wanted to run to him, but stopped, aware suddenly of how little her sheer negligee hid. Instead, she slipped into a robe and gathered her wits and dignity around her. "I didn't expect you so soon." _I didn't expect you at all.  
_  
_I came when I heard you were in danger. I . . .I can't let you be hurt._ "What's going on?"

  
"Come into the drawing room and I'll explain." For some reason, it seemed necessary to get away from the queen-sized bed. She quickly told him about the rumors of White Fang supporters, the resistance efforts, and the recent explosion, but she didn't include the car bomb or Quatre's ridiculous conjecture. "We need to know who and where the sympathizers are, and what we can expect from them."  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed, boring into her. "What about you?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
He sighed in frustration. "One and a half weeks ago, someone blew up your car. It was sheer luck you weren't in it. The second bomb was similar. These terrorists are obviously after you." He ran over her protest. "Right now, you are the key to" _my heart_ "peace, and I can't let you come to any harm. I promised your brother that I'd take care of you, and I always keep my promises."  
  
"You didn't keep your promise to me." Relena murmured wistfully. Heero's eyes widened, but he said nothing. "Remember? I'd left for discussions with the Romafeller Foundation, and you promised that you wouldn't leave." All of a sudden, her feelings exploded outwards. "Why do you avoid me, Heero? I feel something for you, and . . .and I know you must feel something for me. You've been there too many times, saved me too often, even after you swore to kill me. That was another promise that you broke. So. . . why?"

  
Heero couldn't speak. Images coursed through his head: Relena smiling, leaning over him in concern, defying her brother's war, just standing there, as she was now. So beautiful. No. "I have no feelings." The familiar words seemed a mockery to him now. "I am a soldier."  
  
He had no warning before her hand rose up to contact with his cheek. The tired, calm Relena was gone, replaced by a heart-sore, angry young woman, her sea-green eyes sparking with fury. "You once told Trowa that it was necessary to live by your emotions. Where are those emotions now? You say you are a soldier. Well, the perfect soldier fights his greatest battles because he believes in a cause. You can't believe in anything unless you feel for it." Her hand clenched, and those crystalline eyes filled with tears. "Maybe you're not the champion I thought you were."  
  
"Relena-"  
  
"Goodnight, Heero. There's a room down the hall that you can use. I'll . . ." God, she just couldn't take it anymore. "Goodnight." She managed to close the door behind her before her continence crumbled and tears began to run down her cheeks. Through her sobs, she heard his words-  
  
"I said I'd keep you safe, Relena. I'll keep my word. Mission accepted."  
  
Strange, how a heart already broken could crack even further. _I don't need your protection, Heero. I need you._  
* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

     The next few days flew by. The debris was cleared away and the damage to the building fixed. Trying to ignore the pain in her heart, Relena filled her time with meetings and delegations, rising early with only a cup of tea, working through lunch and dinner and late into the night. And Heero was always there.  
  
* * *  
  
Heero stared at the twenty-one faces on the computer. Over the past few days, when not playing bodyguard to Relena, he had spent his time seeking to identify the White Fang sympathizers. Grunt troops who hadn't been killed or who hadn't surrendered; high-ranking personnel who'd jumped ship when they had first rammed the Libra, and others who'd escaped during the final explosion. _Zechs Marquise. I know you're out there   
_  
"Heero." He turned to see Duo enter the room with an oddly apprehensive expression. "Relena's leaving. I know she didn't tell you, so . . ."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"What happened, man? She used to be all over you. Have a spat?" Duo's face acquired its normal grin. "Yeah, Hilde and I have those all the time. Makin' up's the fun part." His grin grew even wider as he nudged Heero with his elbow, but faltered when the pilot shoved past him to run from the room. "Ah, jeez. What's with those two? I don't get it."  
  
* * *  
  
Relena sighed as she settled into her new car. _I had to get away. Too many meetings, too many strangers._ Huh. That was the story of her life. _Heero's too close._ She'd try for a repeat of last week's afternoon, minus the car bomb. Besides, she needed a dress for the upcoming embassy ball . . .  
  
A shadow fell over her. Gasping, she stared up into those ice-cold, Prussian blue eyes. "Heero?"  
  
"Move over."  
  
She squared her jaw. "I will not. What right do you have to-" she broke off in shock as he pulled the door handle from her grasp and deftly nipped her out of the seat. _He's so strong -Hey! _"Get your hands off me! You bastard! I'll . . . I'll have you locked up! Chained! How dare you-"  
  
He grabbed her chin, pulled her face up to his. "Me? Just because you're too stupid to care about your own safety, about how much these people need you, doesn't mean I'm gonna let you get yourself killed." _She smells so good. What the hell . . .? I can't let her distract me from the mission._ He swung her up, carried her, kicking and screaming, to the other side, and stuck her into the passenger's seat. Slamming the door, he stalked back and dropped into the driver's seat. "Keys." When she didn't move, he turned to face her again. "You asked me to come. Now, you can give me the damned keys and let me do my job, or I can march you back up to your next meeting." Those lovely eyes stared into his, making him feel weak. He was falling into them. _I can't let anyone hurt you. I just . . . can't._ At a soft jingle, he looked down at the car keys she'd placed in his hand.  
  
"I'd like to go to the Children's Hospital. Please." She had asked him to come. _What's wrong with me? This is just what I wanted. Heero's here, taking care of me. But . . . _But not because he cared. Because it coincided with his other objectives. Because he'd made a promise to the very brother who might be after her right now. "I'm sorry. I guess I'm just on edge. I do appreciate what you're doing, Heero. I just-"  
  
"Right."  
_  
Oh, Heero.  
_  
* * *  
  
He watched her through the glass. Sitting there in the hospital ward, surrounded by children, she looked so calm. Happy. She was reading to them from some book. At the tug on his pants, he looked down to see a little boy gazing up at him with wide eyes. "Are you the pilot from the story?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Miss Relena told us a story about how you saved everyone from the falling space ship and she said you blew it up and were very brave and she showed us your picture." The child stopped to take a breath, then ran on. "She said that you were the bravest person she knew."  
  
Heero could only stare at the kid. _Relena said that? About me? But why?_ He knelt down. "Sometimes the bravest people aren't the ones who fight and blow things up. Sometimes they're the ones who just stand up for what they believe in." "_You can't believe in anything unless you feel for it."  
_  
"Like Miss Relena?"  
  
"Yeah." He turned to watch her again. _And she's driving me crazy.  
_  
* * *  
  
"You told them about me?"  
  
Relena whirled to face him. "How . . .uh . . .yeah." She could feel her face growing hot. "Those children need heroes, strong people to admire and look up to. I, um, come every so often to spend time with them. They remind me of what I'm working for." She remembered her harsh words to him. "_Maybe you're not the champion I thought you were." _"Heero, I'm sorry for what I said the other night. I had no right . . ."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Anyway. Here's the address for my next stop."  
  
Heero looked at the card, and the perfect soldier found himself wincing. "A dress shop?"  
  
"There's an embassy ball next month. I suppose I should have told you earlier. You'll want to make sure everything's safe or something, right?"  
  
"Or something."  
  
The rest of the drive was made in silence. _If I ask him now, after the way I've treated him, he'll say no. Well, he'd probably say no anyway, but . . .  
  
Do I have to be so harsh? Yes. She doesn't matter, only what she stands for, what she can do for the Alliance, matters. Yeah, right. Get a grip, Heero.  
_  
"Um . . ." Better_ now than never, girl. Ask him._ "I know you'll be there anyway, if this terrorist threat isn't handled by then, but . . .would you come to the ball as my . . ." _Date? No, too heavy-handed._ " . . .escort?" Heero just stared at her. A small, nervous grin grew over her face. "I decided not to give you a written invitation this time, so that you couldn't tear it up. You don't have to answer right now." She rushed on. "Just . . . think it over, okay?"  
  
"Sure." Just like that. Had he heard himself correctly? Agreeing to take this dangerous woman to a formal affair? Oh God.  
  
The nervous grin blossomed into a brilliant smile. "Fine. Let's go." _Stay cool, girl. Oh, but I want to start jumping up and down!   
_  
Once at the boutique, Relena disappeared amidst a whirl of paper, material, and women chattering in French, leaving Heero feeling awkward and at loose ends. _Bodyguard. Right._ Something didn't feel right. _I'll take a look around. And visit the tux shop next door.  
_  
"Marie, I need something different."  
  
"Mademoiselle?"  
  
Relena gestured at the suit she was wearing. "I'm tired of proper. These ambassadors need to see me as a grown woman capable of making decisions, not as a young girl trying to hold her own." _And I want Heero to see me as a woman, period. _Marie trilled in pleasure and went to work._ I can't stay angry with him, no matter how hard I try. Well, we'll see how a different approach works.  
_  
* * *  
  
Two hours later, Relena emerged from the dressing rooms to find an extremely bored and slightly uneasy-looking Heero sprawled in a waiting room chair. "I'm sorry to have taken so long, Heero."  
  
"Sure."  
  
The two walked out into the sunlight, but the Japanese pilot stopped. "Heero?"  
  
"Something's not right. Where . . ." He grabbed hold of her arm, scanning the surrounding area. "Right . . .there!" Sunlight glistened off of chrome. "Get down!"  
  
Time seemed to stop. Relena heard the shot. Felt the rough pavement as Heero swung her around behind him and pushed her to the ground. Heard him grunt and felt the impact as something struck his body. Smelled the blood and saw it explode out of his chest. "Heero?! No!" Those cool, blue eyes gazed dazedly into hers.  
  
"Relena . . ."  
  
Anything else she might have said, might have done, was forgotten as someone grabbed her from behind. "No!!" The last thing she remembered, before something hard struck her and sent her spiraling into darkness, was the sight of Heero reaching towards her as he sank to the ground.  
* _* _*


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

     Totally unaware of what had happened to their two friends, the other four pilots relaxed in Quatre's opulent suite. "Man, you should have seen the look on Heero's face," joked Duo. "They're so totally obsessed with each other."  
  
"You shouldn't tease," chided Quatre softly, stroking Trowa's hair. It was rare that the two lovers were able to simply relax like this, with those that they held closest. "You have someone that you love, but those two. . ." he trailed off. "Often the greatest loves are those born through adversity." He smiled fondly upon his beloved. _Allah knows it took many difficulties for us to admit how we felt about each other. Now I cannot live without him. If only we could be together more often.  
_  
Seeking a new target, Duo glanced over at Wufei, who had remained silent. "Now, the Wu-man here can tell you about adversity. I've heard stories about the fights you and Sally have. Jeez!"  
  
"Silence, dog!" Wufei knew Duo was baiting him, but couldn't resist rising to him. He'd never admit it, but he enjoyed fighting with the overly-plucky American.  
  
"Oh, come on now! Sally told Hilde about last week. And she didn't skimp on the details about your making up. . ." He was cut off as Wufei jumped him. Quatre and Trowa watched in amusement as the two rolled around on the floor.  
  
"Guys!" A panicked Noin burst through the door. "Heero. . huff, huff. . . Relena! Oh, God!" The four in the room froze, with Duo on top of Wufei, who was pulling on his long braid.  
  
"What is it?" Trowa was the first to react.  
  
"Someone just kidnapped Relena! Heero's in the med unit with a bullet wound in his back, and witnesses say Relena was pulled into a car!"  
  
Not another word was said. The four bolted from the room towards the medical wing. Duo's grin was gone. "Come on, buddy. You gotta make it."  
  
* * *  
  
Relena groaned, trying to pull her head upright. Stars floated before her eyes. "Heero? What. . . happened?" Her skirt was ripped. _They ripped my skirt- what am I babbling about? They kidnapped me and I'm thinking about my skirt?  
_  
"So, our little princess is awake." That voice. She hadn't heard it very often, but she knew that voice as well as her own. Relena groggily opened her eyes to see a familiar pair of boots, followed by immaculate white slacks, to the red jacket, and finally, to that cold steel mask framed by long blond hair.  
  
"Milliardo? What have you done to me?" Her own brother. "You had the bombs planted. You had them shoot Heero." _Oh, God. Heero. Where are you? Are you even alive? Oh, please be alive.  
_  
"Regrettably, yes. I couldn't let things continue this way, sister dear." His sneer froze her soul. "After you and those misbegotten pilots blew up my ship, I realized my desire for peace was misplaced. You peace-lovers are pathetic."  
  
"But. . . but you yourself helped to stop its collision with earth." It was so hard to think, with her head pounding. Something warm dripped down her face. Blood? She warily raised her hand to the back of her head. It came away covered in red. "Why are you trying to hurt me?"  
  
"You are the daughter of King Peacecraft and adopted daughter of Vice Prime Minister Darlian, two of the world's most famous pacifists. People automatically look to you for solutions. With you gone, nations and colonies alike will blame each other for your disappearance. Alliances will fall apart."  
  
"But I'm your sister-"  
  
"Small sacrifice."  
  
"Milliardo, please. You were caught in the explosion. . ." _That's it. He must have hit his head or something. That's why he's acting so strangely!  
_  
"Shut up. I don't need to hear this. Richards," a tall, dark man entered her line of vision, "I'm placing the Prime Minister in your care. Take her to quarters, but make sure she's not too comfortable. We'll have to make sure she's kept informed as her beloved peace crumbles."  
  
"Milliardo, no!" Relena's protests ended in a cry of pain as the brutal-looking soldier yanked her roughly to her feet and dragged her off.  
  
* * *  
  
Pain. Pain and darkness were the only things that registered. _Where? What happened? Relena._ That single word brought him back to reality, fighting up towards the light. _Relena. I promised to protect you, and I failed. I'm coming, Relena.   
_  
Heero slit his eyes to see the familiar faces of Duo, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei standing over him. "Relena?"  
  
"Hey, buddy! How're you feeling?" Duo tried grinning, but the effort was lost, even on him. "You really know how to scare us! Next time, try jumping out from behind a door or something." Wufei groaned and shook his head.  
  
"Where's Relena?"  
  
Duo winced. Even half-dead, Heero's patented Death Glare could intimidate the strongest of souls.  
  
"She's gone, Heero." Quatre's mournful eyes stared into his. "They shot you, then grabbed her and took off. We haven't been able to locate her." The expressionless Trowa placed a hand on his shoulder, and Quatre held it there, seeking the comfort of his four friends.  
  
"How long. . . out?"  
  
"They brought you in three days ago. It was touch and go for awhile, even for you, soldier." Sally Po's voice entered the room, followed closely by the formidable lady herself. "This attack was cleverly planned. Apparently the terrorists grew tired of trying to kill Relena from a distance. I think the bullet was actually meant to take you out, so that these people could grab her without anyone else interfering."  
  
"Damn it." Heero's fists clenched, striking against the sheets.  
  
"Heero, stop worrying. We'll find her. And, well. . ." Wufei looked hard into Heero's eyes, "you know she's not weak. She's one of the strongest women I know."  
  
"She wasn't supposed to be strong. I was going to protect her." Heero willed away tears that wanted to creep into his eyes. _I can't be weak right now. Can't think of Relena, alone, in danger. I have to be the perfect soldier, so that I can bring her back and destroy the ones who did this.   
_  
"Mister, you just concentrate on getting your strength back. We'll see you soon, okay?" With that, Sally ushered the other four Gundam pilots out of the room and flicked the lights out, leaving Heero alone with his fears. Alone with the pain of knowing that he might never see Relena alive again.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena clenched her fists. It was horrible, but. . . but it was the only way she could think of. With trembling fingers, she removed her jacket and unbuttoned her blouse until most of her breast showed through the ivory silk. She sat and arranged the tear in her skirt to reveal one slim, pale thigh. He always came at the same time each day, and should be here soon. Could she pull this off? _I have to. If I don't the others will never know where I am, and I. . . I need to know that Heero's all right.  
_  
Yes. The door slid open and Lieutenant Richards entered. "And how is the prin. . ." He trailed off at the sight of her.  
  
"What's your first name?" She couldn't think of a better line. Too bad she hadn't read more of Hilde's romance novels.  
  
His eyes narrowed. Did he suspect? "Tory."  
  
She patted the couch next to her and smiled flirtatiously. "Tory, I'm lonely. And bored." She inhaled deeply. "Won't you keep me company? Let's. . . talk. . . for a while."  
  
The soldier's lips curved upwards. "Talk's not what you're askin' for, but I'll give you what you want." He walked towards Relena, unbuckling his pants, then placed one hand on either side her. Then, without warning, he lunged forward, pressing his lips to hers, forcing his tongue into her mouth. She fought against the urge to gag, instead moving her hands across his chest. _Ugh. Whatever happened to foreplay?_ As he pressed down on top of her, she could feel him growing excited. It repulsed her. One hand slid up to squeeze her breast painfully.  
  
While he was occupied, Relena reached into his pockets. _Where is the damn thing?! There._ Grabbing his i.d. card, she slipped it out and into her skirt pocket. _I did it. Now. . ._ She pushed him away and stood up. When he snarled and reached for her again, she wagged a finger at him. "Now, now, let's not be too hasty. I think we can make each other very happy." She played with the next button on her blouse. As it opened, Richards got the idea. Smiling, he leaned back against the cushions. She took another step backwards, undid another button. Another, and. . . now! She turned and ran to the door, sliding the card. Before Richards realized what was going on, she had dashed outside and locked the door. _Oh, God, I'm going to be sick.   
_  
Relena leaned against the door panting from sheer nerves. She looked around, then ran down the hall. Now where was it? When Richards had first dragged her to the containment room, they had passed a comm. unit. There it was. As Prime Minister, Relena had been given a special code to connect to the conference room. _Oh, please let them be there. Please._ Tears sprang to her eyes when the familiar view of the room sprang to the screen. And there. . . yes. Noin, Sally, Une, Duo, Quatre, Trowa, Wufei, and. . . "Heero!"  
  
The astonished group jumped to their feet as Relena's image appeared. "Relena! How?"  
  
"No time. Can you lock onto this signal and trace it? I don't know where I am. You were right, I'm afraid. It is the White Fang, and my brother is alive." Noin gasped. "There's something wrong with him. He's become. . . crazy is the only way I can describe it. He thinks that by getting hold of me, he can end the peace." Her eyes again sought Heero's wonderful face. "Heero, I didn't know. . . if you were alive. I'm so glad. . ." She broke off, startled by the way the group was staring at her. She glanced down, realizing that, in her haste, she had neglected to rebutton her blouse. "Oh. . ." She could feel the color rising in her cheeks.  
  
"Relena," Noin whispered, "Are you all right?"  
  
"I. . . um . . . tricked my guard and escaped."  
  
Heero couldn't contain himself. "He didn't. .. I mean. . ."  
  
Relena hastily pulled her blouse together. "No. I'm fine."  
  
"You mean you. . ." Duo jumped to his feet, his trade-mark grin spreading across his face. "Way to go! Didn't think you had it in you. Not," he smirked, "that you couldn't, from what I saw- whmph!" He rubbed the back of his head and glared at both Heero and Wufei. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Don't say it." Heero growled.   
  
Quatre just covered his eyes with one hand. "Just as long as you're all right, Relena."  
  
Sally interrupted. "I've got a lock on your transmission. Just hold on, okay? It shouldn't take long to trace."  
  
"Don't worry. I can't believe that my brother would hurt me, but-" Relena broke off as she heard a shout. Glancing behind her, she saw four soldiers running towards her. "They've found me. Just- Ahhhhh!" Her scream was the last thing they heard before the connection was broken.  
  
"Relena!" Heero was already halfway to the door before the others could even react.  
  
"Wait!" Quatre grabbed at his arm.  
  
Heero whirled around, and the snarl on his face halted the blond Arab in his tracks. "You saw her. The bruises, that look in her eyes. You want to leave her like that? And just think of what they'll do to her now. I. . ." He choked, couldn't go on. _I can't leave her there. It's my fault. All my fault. They'll kill her, and I never told her. . . told her. . . Relena.  
_  
"Get a grip, man!" Duo crossed into his line of vision. "You don't even know where she is! You're even crazier then I thought-" He broke off when Heero slumped to his knees. "Hey! You okay?"  
  
"Relena. . ." _I'm coming, Relena. Just wait for me. I'm coming.  
_  
"I've got the coordinates. You boys head down to the loading bay, and I'll download this info into your Gundams." Sally's voice was a monotone. "Bring her back."  
  
"Should Heero. . ." Quatre winced as Heero pressed into his arm. "You're wounded, and no good to Relena if you're passing out in the midst of battle!"  
  
"Let's go." Heero didn't even acknowledge his friend's protest.   
  
"Wait." Lady Une stepped into their path. "You're going to need some sort of strategy; they'll know you're coming now that they've recaptured Relena. And I think I have some new technology that will help.  
* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
She tried to bite back her cries, but the pain was simply too much. "Please . . ." Upon being recaptured, Relena had spent what seemed like hours suffering at the brutal hands of Lieutenant Richards. Wounds, gashes, bruises, and broken bones all left her body screaming in agony.  
  
"Please what?" Richards ran his hand over his fist. "You asked for it, I'm just given' you what you deserve." He reached down, laughing softly when she tried to avoid his hand as it caught her chin, fingering the new bruises and cuts covering her face. "And when we're finished with this, I'm gonna finish what you started before. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" The tears running down her white cheeks mingled with the blood of her wounds. He found it as exciting as the strip tease she'd tricked him with earlier.  
  
"Heero . . ." Her voice trailed off; her throat was too sore from screaming. She'd known this would happen when she'd planned her escape, but . . . _It hurts, Heero. I'm not as strong as you. I can't hold on, can't last much longer.  
_  
"Lieutenant Richards," a voice called over the speakers, "we are under attack. Repeat; we are under attack. Report to the loading dock. Five unidentified mobile suits approaching."  
  
"Damn." Richards threw Relena to the floor. "I'm coming back for you." With that, he hung her back into the chains and ran out of the dark room.  
  
_Five suits? Heero . . ._ She gave up to her body's demands and sank down into painless oblivion.  
  
* * *  
  
Bullets rained down upon the five partners. "Heero!" Duo yelled, "You and Trowa get going! Activate the auto pilots of your suits and go find Relena!" Une's new technology, based on the Mercurious and Vayate, consisted of piloting systems based on each pilot's brain waves and fighting skills. With this program, Wing Zero and Heavyarms would continue to fight when the two young men had left the suits. That way, The White Fang troops would not realize that they had infiltrated the base. It reminded Duo too much of the detestable Mobile Dolls, but for this mission they didn't have a choice.  
  
Heero activated the system and slid out of his cockpit. Dropping down into the woods, he was soon joined by Trowa. Silently, they crept through the underbrush towards the base. For those two, it was a simple procedure to creep in; they left a trail of unconscious guards behind them.  
  
"Where . . ." Trowa glanced over at Heero, who jerked his head to the left. The quiet circus performer wasn't sure how the other knew where to go, but he assumed it was something similar to the rapport he and Quatre shared. _That must be one strong bond, if they haven't even acknowledged their feelings for one-another.  
_  
The two ran silently along the corridors. "Here." Heero stopped at one door. "Locked. Stand back." He held his pistol . . ._ the same one he had trained on Relena so many years ago_ . . . up to the lock. One tug of the trigger, and the door slid open. "No!" That figure. It couldn't be, but the long, light brown hair, the slender curve of that cheekbone- "Relena!" The name tore itself out of his throat. He rushed forward. The iron brackets weren't difficult to open, but her unconscious form slipped though his trembling hands. Her blouse hung in stained tatters. "No. .Oh God." He gently took her in his arms. There was so much blood. How could someone so small hold so much blood? "Relena, come on, honey, come back to me."  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Heero? You . . . you came. I knew . . . that you'd come." Her voice was so weak and rough, not the sweet music that he remembered.  
  
"Shhhhh." He removed his jacket and wrapped it around her. "We're getting you out of  
here."  
  
"My brother . . ." She broke off, whimpered in pain. "Don't . . . don't leave him here."  
  
The two men glanced at each other. Heero lifted Relena and slipped back down the way they'd come. It would be a little harder to get out then to get in with the limp girl in his arms.   
  
Trowa watched as Heero ran ahead of him._ How can he not see what she feels for him? Well, I guess I'm one to talk; it took forever for me to admit my love for Quatre. Focus of the mission, Barton. You and Quatre will have plenty of time later.  
_  
Wrapped in his own thoughts, Trowa didn't notice the door slide open. The next thing he knew, there was a bang, and his arm caught on fire. "What. -"  
  
Heero spun around to see Trowa drop to his knees, cradling his arm, but he quickly refocused on the commanding figure who stepped in front of the young Frenchman.  
  
"Well. Heero Yuy. I'm afraid I can't let you take my little sister. She's the key to my plans."  
  
"Milliardo?" Groggily, Relena's head lifted form his chest, and her glassy eyes sought her brother's out. "Why? Please . . . come back . . . to me. You're . . . you're not . . . well."  
  
The Lightning Count smirked, and a mad glow lit his eyes. "So naive. It's almost a pity that Richards didn't kill you. Tell me, did you enjoy his attentions? Tory usually enjoys little girls, but in this case he looked forward to making an exception." Heero gritted his teeth. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Trowa silently pulling himself to his feet. He needed to keep Zechs distracted for just a few more minutes.  
  


"What the hell are you planning?" There wasn't a trace of sanity in his enemy's face; Heero hoped that the madman wouldn't be able to help bragging about his assumed genius.  
  
"Everyone knows that my White Fang were defeated years ago. All of the Alliance's factions will accuse each other of having a hand in Relena's abduction, and when her body turns up in the Alliance Embassy itself, all trust will vanish. War is a part of human nature, and those instincts will erupt. Glorious battle will reign over the earth.  
  
"Enough." Trowa stood behind Zechs, his pistol held mere feet from the man's head. "Heero, get her out of here. I'll take care of Zechs and follow you out." Heero nodded and started running; Trowa could take care of himself. A shot rang out, but he didn't look back.  
  
Once outside, he pressed a remote held in his back pocket, and Wing Zero flew down to them. Soon the two were nestled inside of the suit's cockpit. "Duo."  
  
"Heero? You got her?" At Heero's affirmative, Duo gave a huge whoop. "All right! You get the hell out of here, and we'll blast the place. Alliance troops are on their way to pick the White Fang's forces."  
  
"Trowa's still inside. He's bringing Zechs."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Give him ten minutes. I'm outta here." Even the call of battle paled before Relena's pained moans. As he flew off, she began to come to. "Honey?" How had that escaped his lips?   
  
"It hurts, Heero, oh, God, it hurts." She broke off with a gasp. "Please . . ."  
  
"Don't worry. I . . . I won't let them hurt you again. I won't leave you. I promise." He gathered her to his chest, unmindful of the blood that soon covered him.  
  
"Heero?" Had she heard him correctly?  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Oh, Heero." Her head slipped down against her breast. Gently, he placed his hand under her chin, repositioned her so that her head rested on his shoulder. She felt so good, cuddled up to him so trustingly. _I can't ever let her be hurt again. _But . . . but he was a warrior. He would still have to fight. There was too much potential for danger in his life; he couldn't let her be threatened . . . The Japanese pilot's thoughts turned dark as he rushed back to the Alliance Embassy.  
  
* * *  
  
Relena swam upwards against a current of black. She had been lost, but Heero . . . Heero had found her, saved her. She had to fight her way back to the light. Back to Heero.   
  
"Wait. Look. Her eyes are fluttering. Relena? Can you hear me?" That wasn't Heero's voice. Where was he?  
  
"Quatre?" He wanted to cry; her voice was so weak. Such a dear friend, and they had almost lost her. Her eyes opened, and dazed, ocean-green eyes focused weakly upon him. "Quatre, where's Heero?"  
  
Silently, he cursed the insensitive bastard who had left her behind. "He's not here, Relena. Rest now." He watched as her lips shaped a single negative before she closed tear-filled eyes and returned to her sleep. "As much as I care for him, I could almost rip his heart out for doing this to her again." A hand closed reassuringly over his shoulder, and he relaxed against Trowa, mindful of his lover's bandaged arm.  
* * *  
  
He had been running for weeks, trying to lose the memory of her trusting gaze, her sweet voice. _I can't have her. _But he had to know. Having made the decision, he dialed Duo's number. "Duo," he said in greeting as the American's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Duo's violet eyes filled with rage. "Who the hell do you think you are? To lead her on like that, then leave her behind like a piece of baggage? That's disgusting."  
  
"How is she?"  
  
Duo sighed. "She's still in pain, but she pulled through. _She_ is tough. And the doctors picked around in Zech's head. The high pressures of the Libra's explosion created a chemical imbalance in his brain. He'll be fine, but I think it'll be awhile before he comes to terms with what he did to his little sister. Now go away, soldier boy, I don't want to talk to you right now." And he terminated the connection, leaving Heero filled with indecision.  
  
* * *  
  
Tortured images clouded Milliardo's mind. The explosion of the Libra's power system, the darkness, awakening weeks later in that base and being cared for by Fang physicians who had fled rather then die or surrender. Then waiting and planning. Relena. How could he have hurt his baby sister? "Ohhhhh."  
  
His small groan brought Noin awake. "Zechs?          . . . Milliardo. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I should have died . . ."  
  
"No. Oh, no, no. It wasn't your fault." _And you've returned to me. _She laid her hand over his, and was rewarded when he turned that hand upwards to clasp hers.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
* * *  
  
Faces whirled dizzily around her. Her brother, sneering at her. Richards, using his fists in ways that left her screaming in agony. An indistinct figure, so familiar, that walked away into the distance, leaving her cold. No. Please no.   
  
"NO!" The scream pulled her awake. She wrapped her arms around her knees, trying desperately to stop their trembling. A nightmare. Only a nightmare. It was over, and Heero was gone._ Why, Heero?_ He had said he wouldn't leave, but he had. Again. "Oh, Heero." Clutching the teddy bear he had given her so long ago, Relena crossed slowly to the window seat. So many parts of her body still ached. But those wounds would heal. Her heart wouldn't. "Heero." Rocking back and forth, the bear hugged to her breast, the young woman dissolved into tears.  
  
* * *  
  
The moon shone brightly that night. _So different from the last time I did this. _He'd fought it; God knows he'd fought it. But he'd promised her, and he'd promised himself. There were fewer guards, now that the threat was over. His rope caught smoothly, and the climb up to the balcony took seconds. This time, the French doors weren't even locked. Stealing inside, a noise caught his ears, tearing at his heart. Sobs, horrible and hopeless, ripped their way out of her throat. _This is my doing. Relena, How could I have been so blind?_ Her bed was empty. A quick, panicked search led him to the window-seat, but she didn't even notice that he was there. She wore the same negligee that he remembered from his last visit. Even with healing scars and bruises, she was so beautiful . . . "Relena."   
  
The name itself didn't even register. To her poor, worn nerves, all that mattered was that someone had crept up on her. She gasped, throwing herself back against the windowpane. "No! Please . . ." A scream began to climb. _Wait. So familiar. Could it be . . .? _"He...Heero?" _No, that's impossible. Why would he come back? He doesn't love me.  
_  
He knelt at her side, not yet touching her. "I came back. Couldn't stay away. I promised, didn't I? Can. .can you forgive me?" Those last four words trembled. He gently, gently reached a hand out, smoothed tangled, tear-soaked hair from her face.  
  
_No. Could it be?_ Hesitantly, she unwrapped one arm from around the bear. "Is it really you?"  
  
He caught at the smooth hand with his own callused one. "Please." Then, "I bought a tux for that ball . . . In fact, I left and bought it while you were being fitted for your dress."  
  
All of her fears disappeared into the night as she tumbled into his arms. "Heero!" He stumbled as she wrapped her arms around him, just as she had done to that precious bear. Tears slipped down his own cheeks as he met her kisses with his own. It was all okay now. A single beam of moonlight found its way through the curtains, surrounding the loving couple in a soft glow, as everything in the world was suddenly made right by the promise he kept.


End file.
